


The Consequences of Scarves

by purplecacti



Series: Something Beautiful [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom!Maggie, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Mistakes Are Made, Non-Explicit, night out, sub!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecacti/pseuds/purplecacti
Summary: Alex is an outnumbered gay disaster, and Maggie forgets her sub’s appeal. Their first trip to a lesbian club is a mess.





	The Consequences of Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This work takes place in an alternate universe where the rules of consent, personal relationships, and social relationships are not the same. It is not intended to necessarily portray a healthy bdsm relationship as it would happen in real life. If bdsm is something that interests you, I encourage you to disregard this work as a reference and research it properly elsewhere.

“Nice night for a walk, huh Mags?”

Maggie scrunched up her nose and glared at Alex. “Shut up Alex.”

Alex laughed and grabbed Maggie’s arm, pulling her close as they strode quickly down the sidewalk. It was only a little past eight in the evening, but the air felt much cooler than normal due to the steady drizzle coming down over National City. When they had first made plans to go out earlier that day, Maggie insisted on making it a walking trip, insisting that the weather would be fine and the club she wanted to go to wasn’t that far anyways. (“Besides, what’s the point of a downtown apartment if I can’t even show off my beautiful girlfriend?”) Alex had her doubts, but decided to go with it anyways. Maggie would either be right, and it would be a nice walk, or she would be wrong, and Alex would get to tease her about it. It seemed like a win-win situation to Alex.

So, fifteen minutes of wet sidewalk puddle hopping later, the two women arrived outside the gay bar and club that Maggie wanted to try so badly. Alex quickly pulled open the door and ushered Maggie inside, closing the door firmly behind her. The noise level shot up as thumping rock music hit her ears and a crowd of moving bodies appeared in front of her. Maggie smiled and turned back to Alex in the doorway.

“Let’s go find a table and get some drinks to start. Does that sound good?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Cool.” Maggie slowly spun around, inspecting the dark booths ringing the room for a suitable spot. She spied an empty one near the corner to the left of the door and pointed it out to Alex. She nodded again and they went over and sat down together on opposite sides of the booth.

Maggie pushed down her hood and pulled off her jacket with a little shake. The back of Alex’s mind made the casual observation that her dom looked a bit like a dog shaking off water when she did that, but the wiser part of her brain shut that thought down before it made it to her mouth. She just smiled instead, and pulled down her own hood.

“I’m going to leave my jacket and scarf on for a bit if you don’t mind. I’m still sort of cold,” she said to Maggie.

“Of course it’s okay. You don’t need to ask my permission for stuff like that, you know that Alex,” Maggie replied, slightly furrowing her eyebrows.

Alex reached her hands across the table and tangled her fingers with Maggie’s. “I know. Sometimes I just like doing it anyways. For comfort.”

Maggie let out a sigh of relief and brushed her thumbs over the back of Alex’s hands. “Okay, yeah, that’s cool. I just wasn’t sure because the collar’s new, and I didn’t want you to feel like you have no freedom for yourself.” She glanced down briefly, eyeing where she knew the smooth black collar was buckled securely around Alex’s neck underneath her scarf, then grinned and met Alex’s eyes again. “You’re still mine though, so don’t go getting any ideas.”

Alex laughed softly and smiled in return. “Don’t think I could ask someone else to dance even if I tried.”

Maggie separated their hands and slipped out of the booth. “Good. I’m going to go grab some drinks to warm us up while we wait for Vasquez to join us, so you just stay put right there. It’s your first time here, and if I do say so myself, you’re rather attractive. Better not to wander off.” She winked and disappeared into the crowd.

Finally alone, Alex took a moment to look around the club. Men and women in pairs swung around the dance floor, shifting under the spinning multi-colored lights projected from the DJ booth. Suddenly, she felt dizzy from the sensory overload and leaned back in her spot, closing her eyes and curling up a bit as she did so. She decided to rest like that until Maggie got back to allow herself to adjust to the new environment. After all, she’d had an exhausting week at work. This trip was meant to be fun and casual, and a few minutes of shut-eye wouldn’t hurt.

However, she was pulled sharply from the comfort behind her eyelids when a woman spoke from directly in front of her.

“Hey. Wanna dance?”

Alex’s eyes widened comically as she took in the not one, but two stunning women, standing in front of the booth. One blonde and one brunette, they both wore tight-fitting dark jeans and tops and looked at her with a predatory glint in their eyes. Alex doesn’t like talking to standing doms while sitting down herself, so before saying anything she slid out of the booth and to her feet. She opened her mouth to respond, and then suddenly realized that she didn’t have any words to say. 

“I, uh…”

The back of her brain knew that the immediate and correct response should be something along the lines of ‘I have a dom and look she’s right over there’, but for several reasons that wasn’t what came out.

Turning down one dom isn’t too hard, but two of them together, and strong attractive ones at that? More difficult than she’d like to admit. Also, Alex was just super tired and for some reason the thought of Maggie getting jealous and riding in to rescue her was a pretty enticing thought. 

Whatever the reasoning that was about to win in Alex’s mind, the two girls took advantage of her hesitation and made the first move. They each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her forwards towards the dance floor. It wasn’t until later that Alex realized the combination of her standing up to meet them and not actually saying no pretty much came off as a shy agreement.

Alex was too stunned to shake the girls off or do anything other than try to avoid ramming into other club patrons, so not used to anyone other than Maggie touching her in an environment like this. They arrived in the middle of the dance floor where over a dozen other singles and pairs of people were moving with the beat. The two dom girls smiled widely and started dancing along to the upbeat music booming from the two speakers at the front of the room. They let go of her arms and tried to encourage her to start dancing as well, but all Alex could do was stand there. Her tired mind couldn’t decide what to do, again, and was running in slow circles. The kick it needed came a moment later, though, when the brunette dom girl grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her in way too close to be polite anymore. 

Alex pulled back with a start. “Stop, can’t you see I have a dom?” She pointed at her neck in confusion.

The girls paused in their dancing and looked back at her, mystified. “No?” the blonde replied.

Now even more confused, Alex brought her hand up to feel her neck where she could have sworn her collar was not three minutes ago.

“You forgot you were wearing a scarf, didn’t you Alex?” Maggie’s sharp voice broke through from behind her, causing Alex to freeze with her hand a few inches away from it’s intended target. In front of her, the two dom girls’ eyes opened comically wide with the realization that they had just made a move on a collared sub. Maggie took a step around Alex and moved into her field of vision, a possessive and annoyed look dominating her face. 

Alex opened her mouth to reply, coughed, and then mumbled, “Maybe?”

Rolling her eyes, Maggie reached forward and pulled the scarf off, allowing Alex’s buckled leather and silver collar to emerge from beneath. She then turned away from Alex to glare at the two stranger doms again. 

The girl that was ready to get handsy with Alex seemed entirely unable to form a coherent explanation, and after a few moments of awkward silence her friend finally came to the rescue.

“I am so sorry, we had no idea. So, um, yeah, we’re just going to…” She grabbed her friend’s arm and spun around, pulling the two of them across the room as fast as she could manage in a crowd of people.

Maggie turned back to Alex, who was still standing stunned, unsure of what to do. Maggie made the decision for her, putting both hands on Alex’s waist and frog-marching her backwards to their booth on the side of the room where their drinks were waiting. Alex roughly sat down in the same spot as a few minutes ago, and hesitantly met Maggie’s gaze as she sat on the other side of the table. Her features softened.

“Before you say anything, it’s okay.”

Relief washed through Alex, pushing off a weight she didn’t know she was bearing. 

“Oh thank god,” she breathed out. “I knew it was wrong, and you specifically warned me this might happen, but there were two of them and I just couldn’t get the words out, and…”

Maggie reached over and laced her fingers through Alex’s. “I don’t blame you. This is a new situation for you, and it’s been a long week. I’m just glad I found you before anything else happened.”

Alex chuckled then, finally finding an appreciation for the events of the past few minutes. “It was pretty hot, though; you rushing in to save me, all possessive.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “Don’t get used to it. This is not happening again, if there’s anything I can do about it.” Suddenly, an idea grew on her face, and her eyes flickered up to a point just above Alex’s head.

“Have you ever used one of the leash loops on the walls in public places?” Maggie asked sharply.

“No.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” She removed her hand from Alex’s and used it to grab her bag from the seat next to her. She rummaged through it for a few seconds before pulling out the spare leash that she kept on her for emergency circumstances. “We’re going to use one right now.”

“Can’t stand the competition, huh?” Alex joked, enjoying the jealousy that had taken over her dom. 

Maggie just rolled her eyes. “Alex, they were so good that you couldn’t get away without my help, and you’re a trained secret agent.”

“Combat training did nothing to prepare me for deflecting persuasive party-goers,” Alex protested.

“The point is, you’re very much mine and there shouldn’t be any competition in the first place, so I’m leashing you to the booth to prevent further situations.” Maggie stared her down until Alex relented.

“Fine.”

“Good.” 

“But I get to pick the movie tomorrow night.”

Maggie sighed. “Deal.”

She slipped out from her side of the booth and climbed into Alex’s lap to secure her in place and stake her claim. Maggie looped the leash around the metal ring and through itself before clipping the other end to Alex’s collar. She then retreated back off her sub to briefly admire the new set-up. It clearly met her expectations, as she grinned and sat back down on the other side of the table. Alex glanced behind her at the tether, and there was a moment of silence between them before Maggie piped up.

“Alex.”

“Yeah?”

“Why a movie pick? You know I won’t make you watch anything you don’t want to.” She seemed genuinely confused.

Alex shrugged. “I was going to say you’re buying the next round but then I remembered we have a joint bank account.”

Maggie laughed. “Nice one.”

“I try.”

A content silence passed over them, and they each took a sip of their as-yet untouched drinks.  
In her pocket, Maggie’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out and checked the text. “Oh, Vasquez is here. I’ll go wave her down.”

She got up and took a few steps away from the booth. Alex’s gaze wandered over to the dance floor where she caught the two doms from earlier watching her, though clearly still somewhat scared of Maggie. She swallowed and turned back towards the front of the room, where Maggie was leading Vasquez to their table. 

However, just as they were about to reach Alex, Vasquez slipped on a discarded glove in the semi-darkness. Instinctively, Alex jumped up and out to steady her friend. Unfortunately, the last step was too far for Alex’s leash to allow and halfway out of the booth she was slung onto her back with a thud. 

She groaned loudly and Vasquez burst out laughing from the floor, although Maggie at least had the decency to rush over to Alex with concern. 

“Oh my god Alex, you’re going to break your neck.” Maggie helped her sit back up in a spot within the leash’s range.

“I told you I’ve never done this before!” Alex vehemently pointed out as Maggie’s hands roamed Alex’s body, checking her for injuries.

Vasquez chimed in, climbing to her feet. “Which is honestly surprising given your obvious desirability. You’d think Maggie would have staked a better claim.”

Maggie’s hands froze and the bonded pair slowly turned to face Vasquez.

“What?” She defended. “I have eyes.”

Alex groaned and dropped her forehead onto the table. “Here we go,” she mumbled.

Maggie bristled. “I’ll have you know that Alex’s collar is high quality leather with a sterling silver front ring and my embossed initials on the side.”

Vasquez just smiled. “I have no doubts that you treat her well. I’m just saying that places like these are dangerous for attractive people like Alex.”

Maggie leveled a look at her. “You’d better go buy the next round of drinks before I get any more possessive.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Vasquez turned and walked away towards the bar, leaving the pair in the booth alone again.

Suddenly, Alex picked her head up off the table and looked at Maggie with a face of utmost realization and discovery.

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Maggie asked, mildly alarmed.

“She has a different bank account.”

Maggie burst out laughing and moved around to the other side, where she pulled Alex into her chest and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Never change, Alex. Never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at purplecacti4 on tumblr. Comments, questions, prompts, and nagging are all welcome.
> 
> p.s. if you want more from the universe, subscribe to the SERIES, not just the work. Just an fyi ;)


End file.
